


The violet hour

by AnnyFay



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Christmas Fluff, M/M, References to Supernatural (TV), Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnyFay/pseuds/AnnyFay
Summary: “I think we are deadly enemies, then,” the German muttered as he took the drink Jenson had just put in front of him. It was a bloodshot liquid that smelled like it could kill all the bacteria in your body.“Why?”“Because I’m a werewolf.”“Yeah, I know, but who said that?”“Uh, the movies?”
Relationships: Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Motorsport Secret Santa 2020





	The violet hour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).



> Sooo first of all
> 
> Merry Christmas, everyone!!
> 
> Dear CustardCreamies,
> 
> I loved the prompts you suggested to me and they certainly helped a lot to stir my creativity. I'M SOO SORRY I couldn't write anything related to The Last Of Us, but I never played it so ): Instead, I tried to base the whole werewolf/vampire thing on Supernatural since I'm rewatching it :p  
> Anyway, I really hope you enjoy it!

Christmas is that time of the year everyone decides to feel joyful and generous, to go around spreading happiness and gifts, to buy tons of food and to share it with their loved ones. It is that time of the year everyone gets together and spends the evening pretending life is actually a blessing.

But for Sebastian Vettel, a young man from a German family, with a whole future of being a racing driver crushed by being turned into a werewolf, Christmas was… still the best holiday. He loved it, loved the food and the clothes and the decorations and people’s warm hugs of gratitude and happiness. He loved how Christmas brought hope even to damned souls like his.

Two years from then, he was walking back home from a friend’s party when a man attacked him. He felt something tearing up the skin of his neck, a pain he would never try to describe, and then suddenly it was over. He laid there half-dead for God knows how long. The next thing he remembered is waking up on the next day still sprawled on the floor, the memory of the attack seemed like a dream and he thought someone might’ve slipped something into his drink at the party. He was sure of that when he looked in the mirror, searching for some mark on his neck and found nothing.

Everything was fine, until full moon.

Seb only remembered going to sleep, and then he woke up covered in blood with his clothes torn apart. He screamed and screamed a bit more, then cried and hoped he would wake up from that nightmare. When it didn’t happen, he started his research. While on it, he woke up again and again covered in blood. He saw a pattern, it wasn’t every day or night. When the attacks caught the attention of the media, Seb realised people were saying it was a wolf or some wild dog. Then the pattern made sense: full moon.

That was about it. By the time he came to this conclusion, his despair was enough to shred any trace of scepticism in him. In fact, Seb was relieved to know the truth and entered this unimaginable world of terror tales.

He soon understood that he couldn’t really control his instincts and that there were people out there hunting creatures like him. Seb knew he had to hide himself away for the safety of the people close to him and for his own safety. Driver academy gone, he would never meet his friends again. His family? He already didn’t see them a lot since they lived in another country, but he had to lie to them about pretty much everything.

He kept blacking out, waking up covered in blood and finding out afterwards he had killed someone. He needed help, Seb needed to be stopped.

He was actually searching for ways of killing himself after discovering he was immune to pretty much everything. Somehow, he ended up on a website of a curious building. The only words on this website were “monster-friendly” and a cell phone number.

Well, long story short, he met Torger, the owner of the building and a fellow werewolf (whose last name was Wolff, how is that for irony?). The place was a haven for all kinds of monsters who didn’t want any trouble with hunters. The only rule was to never kill. If Torger found out someone had gone astray, he would immediately send the person away.

Every werewolf or other cyclical creatures had a bunker in their apartment. Whenever they were meant to turn into a monster, they locked themselves there until they returned to their normal form. It worked wonderfully, so Sebastian found peace with other disgraced lives. 

So, back to Christmas, he was hoping to spend his favourite time of the year with his family. Seb was thrilled to find out that the full moon wouldn’t happen on Christmas Eve, so the werewolf thing wouldn’t be a problem. He was also in a good mental state for the first time in a while after battling with depression. It’s particularly difficult realising everything you’ve worked so hard to achieve doesn’t matter a single thing when you are a monster and have no control over your actions.

Anyway, things were better now and Seb felt he could spend some time with his family without accidentally saying anything suspicious. He told them he had given up being a racing driver and had started college, so he had to stay true to his lies (whatever that meant).

He was standing there, in front of the giant screen which showed the next flights. His luggage beside him, he almost felt normal. The excitement made him totally unaware of the fact that all the flights to Germany were being cancelled, and soon his own showed up on the screen with big red letters that read “cancelled due to weather conditions”. He didn’t understand at first, since it wasn’t raining or anything close to that outside of the airport, but he eavesdropped on a conversation about two stewards and learned the problem was the weather in Germany. Fucking Germany.

Seb had always been a smiley kid, always in a good mood, but when something managed to upset him, he was equally enraged. He considered visiting his friend, Pierre, a witch, and ask him if he could fix the weather in Germany, but he doubted that. It was funny how coming across all these supernatural creatures made Seb aware that everything was possible, so why the hell couldn’t he find a way to stop the snowstorm?

After pondering for quite a while, he finally accepted his fate. He picked up his luggage and left that hideous place for good.

Seb had already spent Christmas alone in his new apartment. He found out most of the monsters didn’t have anywhere else to go, so Torger also built a pub on the lower ground of the building. They spent the holidays there, drinking and playing snooker. Seb never went there, he was shy and a bit afraid of his neighbours. He knew they were good people just like him, but still, it was a bit nerve-racking imagining what each one of them could do. But given the circumstances, he fancied getting tipsy for the rest of the night.

He went straight to the bar counter and sat on one of the stools. He kept looking down at his own hands, too afraid to make eye-contact with anyone. The bartender, a guy named Jenson, stood in his front, looking at him as if he were a wounded puppy.

“What can I get you?”

“Uh, beer?” Seb sounded so pathetic he wished he had just stayed at the airport. He suddenly remembered he hadn’t had a single drink since the attack. Losing control was something he avoided at all cost.

“Hey, Jenson, bring this guy your special _drag me to hell_.” Someone sitting a few stools from him shouted to the bartender who readily obeyed.

Seb turned to his left, found a guy with longish blond hair who seemed to have had one too many drinks. The guy didn’t look at him, he stared at his glass, vaguely stirring what was left of the scotch he was drinking. Seb thought that night couldn’t get any weirder.

“What on earth is a _drag me to hell_?” The German asked.

“It’s for us, the ones who’ll be dragged to hell, you know?” The blond shrugged, taking his last sip and already ordering another one. “It’s strong enough to get us drunk. Our fast metabolism kinda makes it impossible.”

“But you’re not drinking it,” Seb notices.

“I don’t want to get drunk. I doubt _drag_ can do the trick. When you’re a Finnish vampire you have to come to terms with the fact you will never get drunk.”

Seb chuckled, but the blond didn’t move a muscle. Seb found it even funnier.

“I think we are deadly enemies, then,” the German muttered as he took the drink Jenson had just put in front of him. It was a bloodshot liquid that smelled like it could kill all the bacteria in your body.

“Why?”

“Because I’m a werewolf.”

“Yeah, I know, but who said that?”

“Uh, the movies?” Seb only realised how stupid he sounded once the words came out of his mouth. He looked at the Finn, prepared to be laughed at, but the other just shrugged (which seemed to be a tic). He kept silent, so Seb went ahead: “How do you know what I am?”

“Oh, the smell… like wet dog. You all just stink a lot, you know.”

The usual reaction would be to feel deeply offended, but Seb couldn’t even care about what he had just said as the other gave him a faint smile. He could’ve missed it in a blink, but because of it, he knew the Finn was enjoying the talk as much as he. It was the type of thing you don’t realise its rareness until it’s gone.

“Well, I’m Sebastian, the stinky dog.” He sat closer to the blond.

“What are you, a cartoon character?” They shared a titter. “I’m Kimi.”

“Never seen you around. Are you new?”

“Not at all. I’ve been one of the firsts to move here, but I don’t come out a lot.”

“Is it rude to ask a vampire their age?” Seb leaned on the counter, getting even closer to the other. That _drag_ was really something.

“No, but most of us don’t even remember. I might be a hundred or something.”

“And how one can be a good vampire?”

Kimi gave him an eerie look.

“You mean why Torger allowed me to stay?” Seb nods in agreement. “I only drink animals’ blood,” he stopped for a moment, taking a sip of his drink as he pondered his next words. “Not proud of it either… guess I don’t have a choice.”

“We didn’t,” Seb muttered in a gloomy tone. He sighed, ordering one more _drag_ as he felt the pressure of his own emotions trying to sober him up.

“Cheer up, friend, it’s Christmas Eve.” Kimi patted him on the shoulder, though his own voice didn’t sound any more optimistic.

“That’s the worst part. I was supposed to be with my family now. I haven’t seen them since…” but he couldn’t finish the sentence. Kimi wasn’t his therapist, and Seb feared that if he said too much he would end up saying everything.

“We should get out of here. This place is depressing as fuck.” Kimi got up quite subtly. Seb had only time to finish his drink and follow the other out of the building.

They walked freely down the street. That part of the city had absolutely nothing, so it was all quiet and pretty scary. Seb mentally laughed: they were the monsters haunting the place.

Kimi didn’t look at him, didn’t talk at all. It seemed he wasn’t even aware of the other’s presence. Seb didn’t mind, he just did the same and kept walking.

After a while, he started to worry a bit. _What if vampires and werewolves are really enemies and he is taking me to the rest of his coven so they can dismember me and play baseball with my heart?_

“Ok, where exactly are we going?”

“We’re almost there, don’t spoil the surprise,” Kimi replies.

They arrived at a national park that had a steep cliff full of pine trees. At night, Seb couldn’t see much of it, but he bet it looked astonishing in daylight. When he gazed at Kimi, he thought he had never seen it when the Sun was out.

“This is it,” Kimi took a deep breath, gazing at the immensity ahead of them.

They sat on the guardrail. Seb pondered if he should mention his fear of heights, but whatever.

“So… I don’t get it,” He said, squeezing his eyes to try and see something else apart from the never-ending forest. “Should we meditate?”

“Nah, I’m not here to teach you a life lesson or anything. That’s just it. I like to be on the edge of a cliff and feel that I could die if I fell, even if that’s not so. I’m afraid of heights, so there’s nothing rational here,” Seb smiled, he didn’t feel stupid anymore. Or maybe they were both stupid. Kimi went on: “It gets tiring. Immortality, I mean. So yeah, it’s good to be able to feel mortal sometimes.”

“It doesn’t help me. I’m not immortal.” Seb complained, half joking, half sincerely lamenting.

“Again, not here for a life lesson. Or maybe I am.” Kimi looked at him, his shy smile gradually becoming a grin. “You just have to find something that makes you feel more human.”

Seb wished he could hide his defeat, the way his eyes kept looking down at his hands, seeing blood on then that was not even there anymore.

“I don’t think I can.”

“Why is that?”

“The people I killed. There’s no way I can ignore that… how I blacked out and woke up the next morning covered in someone else’s blood.”

“What do you miss the most about being human?”

Seb knew the answer. He had said it to himself a hundred times before. “Being in control. It’s weird, but I don’t ever feel like I am, even though I know exactly when I’m getting transformed. Maybe it’s because I also lost control over anything I had planned for my life.”

They fell into silence for some minutes. Seb didn’t mind because there was nothing Kimi could say to make it less desperate. Eventually, the Finn spoke up:

“I get it. It’s not easy to let go of your normal life. But hey, look at this,” he pointed to the horizon, “the thing about landscapes is that you’re never there when you look at it. They are only beautiful when you stand at a certain distance, you gaze at them and wonder how it feels to be in them, but you’re not. When you don’t know what to expect, things can be a little terrifying, but they can also be incredible.”

Seb frowned and stared at him: “do you really believe in this or are you just saying it to cheer me up?”

“I’m old, nothing surprises me anymore and life is an eternal burden, but you’re young and shouldn’t feel so hopeless, so, yeah, I’m trying to lift your spirit.”

Seb laughed, sincerely laughed like he hadn’t in months, like he never had with someone else. He could sense his heart getting lighter, his regrets becoming smaller. Not because of what Kimi had just said, but because he found someone as bitter as him.

“I think we should go back. It’s getting cold out here.” Seb muttered, his teeth starting to chatter.

“Oh, I’m sorry, mr. mortal.” Kimi mocked him, but readily agreed and then walked back to the building in complete silence.

As they were entering the hall, Seb stopped at the doorstep and quickly grabbed Kimi’s hand. He brought him closer and kissed him, at first gently, as if making sure he wasn’t going to be rejected. Then Kimi gave in, devouring his lips with equal eagerness. Seb wanted more, but he knew it was all a matter of control. For now, it would suffice.

They pulled apart, barely looking at each other in the eye. Just then they realised _Last Christmas_ was playing somewhere, which made the whole scene look ridiculous. Kimi whispered “good night” and started to walk away. He stopped and looked back, then noticed something hanging just above Seb’s head.

“Seriously? A mistletoe? Can you get any cornier?”

Again, he gave Seb that sincere, faded smile. The German returned it, shouting “Merry Christmas!” as the other turned around and went towards the staircase. Seb stood there for some minutes, savouring the moment he wished could last forever. What on earth had just happened?


End file.
